Ipod challenge for Charmed
by moonlightXmist
Summary: A collection of 10 short written pieces that I had to write influenced by the song, chosen randomly from my ipod. I could only spend as much time on it as the song played.


**Author's note: Ok, so for anyone who has read my stuff, sorry I dissappeared off the face of the earth. But Im back, yay! And I love people reading my stuff, so let me know what you think. This was quite hard to do, but I loved it so much because Charmed was one of the first ever tv programmes I actually watched. I remember the very first episode I Watched, the one where a girl is trying to prove demons exist, and a demon kills her, and Phoebe sees her as a ghost? Hehe, I am not sad remembering the first episode I ever saw. Anyways, my friend said that piper and leo were kind of a main focus. Sorry, that would be because they're my favourite characters, and Chris! I tried to do a variety, from different times as well, focusing on the family. Hope I don't disappoint anyone who clicked on here! :)**

**The rules:**

**Put your music on random. WHile the song comes on you have to write under the influence of that song, and only for the amount of time for that song is on. Then when the next random song comes on, you have to move on. I thought 10 was a decent number. So if anyone reads this and then decides they want to do it to, please let me know so I can read it! And it doesn't ahve to be charmed! Im, thinking of doing HArry Potter or true blood or Supernatural or something! **

**Anyways, that is quite ebough of my babbling, hope you enjoy! :)**

Ipod challenge for Charmed

1. I'm gone- Eminem

Leo loved his family. If Chris hadn't come back and changed everything; including their relationship, he didn't know what he'd have done. Especially considering he couldn't be there with them. His duty as an elder prevented him from seeing Piper and the sisters, and his sons. He looked down on them smiling, feeling nothing but love, and the indestructible hope that one day he could be reunited with them. He knew Chris and Wyatt had tried to stop him from leaving. But he could hear his wife saying 'you've got one more chance to do right', and that was what he was doing. Saving people. Still he missed his family. They needed him, to help them figure out what demon was coming next, to heal them, and to just be there, he was a part of the family. He didn't want Chris resent him for leaving, or Wyatt to turn to magic and power to bring him back. They had to understand that this was what Leo was meant for, not why he only became a whitelighter, but why he became a doctor in his mortal years. That link in his life kept a part of the old Leo he used to be, he didn't want to forget him.

2. Alive- Blue

Cole knew that Phoebe loved him. They were meant to be together. He was evil; poison, but she was the one cure. To every dark side he had, she was his light, he was trapped, she was his freedom. He was alive with her. HE had tried to become the ultimate power, tried to be mortal, nothing seemed to work, what did he have to do to satisfy her? She was everything to him, she wasn't in his heart she was his heart. She kept him rational, logical, because of her he was able to think and see clearly, he needed her. What did he have to do to make it right? They belonged together, they made each other alive. How can you compare with that?

3. the arms of the angels- Sarah McLaughlan

Piper sat on the end of the bed, staring at the wall. Memories seeped from the room, but Piper only felt empty, she wanted peace. But she was comforted in the fact that Prue was far away from here, away from the wreckage and the continuous war with evil. She was n the arms of the angels, with their mother and grams, she would find comfort there. It wasn't a straight line, demons would come, the storm kept changing the power struggle always heading in one direction and then the other. Phoebe crept in, the glorious sadness of their sister's death brought her to her knees. Piper dropped to the floor and hugged her. They sat and thought of Prue, hoping to she was being comforted in the arms of the angels. They would be reunited one day… the two sisters took comfort in that thought.

4. Burn it to the ground- Nickelback

Wyatt laughed. His mother and her sisters were no match for him. At fifteen he was more powerful than any of them, all of them put together. He had no fear, he went out with his demon friends, drinking whiskey and using his power to set fire to things. HE would kick out every light there was, leaving everything in dark and ruin. He wanted to take everything n sight, to stop the world from turning. He had the power to do it, and nothing could stop him. Not his parents, nor his aunts nor his little brother. He was a ticking bomb and he knew it. One day his power would come to the surface and then he would be able to burn everything to the ground.

5. Somewhere only we know- Keane

Chris walked across the empty land, he knew the way like the back of the world. A simple thing, goodness, had almost completely vanished. He was getting tired and he needed something to rely on. If only the manor would let him in. He knew it was the place he had been dreaming of; home. Within it held the power to destroy his brother, he had to get in before the end. And if he couldn't find it, the one thing to put an end to Wyatt's reign, then it would be a nice place to be when the end came. He could take a minute and think back to all those times where good used to be in people, he wanted to go there, he was the only one who seemed to know it. He thought about his parents and smiled. The door opned in front of him.

6. Stupid in Love- Rihanna

Phoebe had tried to stay away from Cole. But she was just so drawn to him. She had lied to her sisters about her feelings towards him. What would happen if she gave him the chance to make things right? Paige was right the same as before, he would tell lies, mess it up. Did he think she was stupid, she loved him but she couldn't do this. She had wasted her time trying to keep him with her, trying to keep him good, but it just hadn't worked. She was dumb loving him, but she wouldn't be stupid in trusting him, letting him in. She had to let him go, no matter how painful it was. It was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. She wasn't stupid, was she?

7. She will be loved- Maroon 5

Paige was beautiful. She had trouble in her younger years, not actually belonging to her parents, but her sisters had eventually come into her life. They had been through so much, especially the loss of her older sister, but the assured her she would be loved. They wanted to make her feel secure, it didn't matter how long it took. They argued, about grams, Paige couldn't warm to her, she had her own grandmother, love wasn't always butterflies and rainbows, it was compromising. Paige had stayed with the Halwlls despite the magic, despite the excitement, because she wanted to ber loved. And she hoped she would be. So she stood and knocked on the door, suitcases behind her, in the pouring rain. Piper opened it, and welcomed her in. She will be loved. SO long as she had family, Paige would be loved.

8. You're beautiful- James Blunt

Leo watched Piper. His life was brilliant, he had a job he loved, protecting those who helped the world. When he first met Piper, she looked like an angel. He had seen her in a crowded place, trying to pick out the charmed one from the rest of the restaurant. She caught his eye as he walked by and it was like he was orbing continuously, like he was high. She really was beautiful as he watched her smile. He didn't know what to do, he would never be with her, it was forbidden. HE could see her soul though, and even if she wasn't a charmed one, the person in her would still shine magnificently. She was beautiful. But Leo knew he would never be with her, so he turned and walked away.

9. Looking through the glass- Stone Sour

Prue watched them, standing beside her grandmother. It was strange, it felt like forever ago, the stars were shining, but they were a lie. She wanted to be with her sisters. She could hear their voices, and she wanted to be there, holding them, telling them it would be all right. Instead, she was stuck here, in this timeless place that had begun to feel like home. Only, she didn't want it to, she knew where home was, and this was definitely not it. No one ever told her forever feels like this, this aching and longing to be home, trapped in your own mind. She looked through the mist at her sister, it was like looking through glass. You could see through it, but never pass through it into what was waiting behind. So she had to wait, for what could indeed be forever, looking through the glass as her sisters' lives moved on.

10. Eye of the tiger- Survivor

The sister had fought demons and evil and goodness knows what else for many years. And, still they kept fighting, they had to rise up, taking chances. They had to go the distance, have the will to stay survive. They had to fight to keep alive, to keep hold of their dreams. They could not exchange their passion or destiny for glory, no one could know that they had to rise up against evil and fight it. They couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. They were stalked like prey but had the eye of the tiger, sussing out every possible movement of their opponent before pouncing, attacking and winning. Such fierceness within them let them survive, and with it, the world.


End file.
